


Kitchen Shenanigans

by Radical Anus (Shokubenii)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Noctis failing at being a ninja, Sly Iggy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 22:56:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15806232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shokubenii/pseuds/Radical%20Anus
Summary: Iggy is a bit of a wild one.





	Kitchen Shenanigans

“Hey can you–,” the words died at the underside of the knife at his throat. He stood still, breath caught in his throat, hoping that his racing pulse didn’t just grab the edge of the knife and finish the job.

“You,” the familiar husk of his lover’s voice slithered into his right ear, “are already dead.”

Ignis Scientia stepped back with a raised eyebrow, lowering his blade hand and returning his attention to the cutting board. He reached over to the sink with his left for the dish rag and wiped the blade off before resuming his previous task.

“What the–,” Noctis breathed, brows furrowed and eyes wide. He eyed the blade critically, watching its point barely leave the cutting board as the rest of the blade ate into the cucumber.

“Your reaction time needs more work,” the green eyed cook hummed, working as if he hadn’t just tried to skewer his lover.

“Wh--. Reaction time?,” Noctis finally breathed, scowling. “We’re not on the battlefield, Iggy. Why should I have to expect you to gut me at any second?”

“Expect anyone to gut you at any second.”

Noctis scoffed and reached around Ignis for the rolling pin he was about to ask for in the first place. A thought made him pause, but only long enough to blink. Just as quickly as he followed the impulse, he found himself flat on his back on the cheap linoleum, vision swimming.

Ignis loomed above him with the rolling pin far out of his reach, blunt side of the knife at the prince’s jugular.

“Any,” his advisor breathed with a smirk. “Second.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> It's short, but it was a fun thing to imagine.


End file.
